


Metal Bound, Skin Born

by General_J_Ironwood



Series: The New War [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Warframe
Genre: Codependency if you squint, First crossover I've made, Jack Darby is a tenno, Megatron is Umbra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shockwave is Ballas, Spoilers, Things have been changed to make sense as an into to both universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: This story is a crossover of Warframe (The game) and Transformers Prime. Contains spoilers from "The Sacrifice" quest.Megatron is Umbra, Shockwave is Ballas, and Jack is a TennoI removed the Komi board. I thought it would confuse some and be difficult to add to the story.Shockwave betrayed Megatron and continued his work with Warframes. Shockwave's experiments cause Megatron to regain memories that offset what he knew. Megatron escapes the now infested warship and starts destroying whatever attacks him. Confused and enraged he heads towards a nearby city thinking Shockwave is there. Optimus, unfortunately with Jack and June, engages this feral Megatron Umbra in hopes of calming down this raging monster.





	1. Who am I?

"My Lord. I require three cubic tons of energon." Shockwave spoke, approaching Megatron from behind. 

"Speak to Starscream; he will get you your required energon and necessary materials." Megatron, three vehicons, and Shockwave were on the bridge. Shockwave turns to see Predaking enter and nods. Moments after, he pointed his gun at the back of Megatron's head and fired. Predaking took care of the vehicons. 

Megatron woke up to monitors beeping and some creature growling but saw no creature in the room. He tried to get up and remember what happened, but he could do neither; he was bound to a table, and he couldn't remember who or what hit or shot him. "Good morning, old friend." Megatron looked towards the sound of the voice. 

The beeping stopped. 

Megatron saw Shockwave and the restraints were unlocked. Megatron jumped off the table and charged at Shockwave but was stopped and pushed back. "Shockwave, what the frag!" Megatron got up and attempted to draw his sword but saw that his frame was different*. 

Shockwave's optic glowed gold and Megatron blacked out. 

After some time, Megatron grew tired of the enemies Shockwave continued to throw at him. He remembered, a room and Ballas (Now Shockwave), and—oh, his son. Megatron released a howl* at the memory. 

"Howl all you want; it won't bring him back." Shockwave entered the training room and locked the door. 

Megatron howled again and drew his new blade* to attack Shockwave; instead, he aimed for the control console behind him. Destroying the console, he ran to the flight deck. He knew he couldn't fly, but he could fall. 

Shockwave began heading towards the deck as well and found Megatron there "You think you can hide from me?" Megatron only growled and jumped. Predaking was about to follow when Shockwave stopped him and pressed a button on some remote and destroyed it. "The Autobots will find him and will try to either help or destroy him; they will fail." 

Megatron was close to the ground and planned to use the trees to land until a sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to get off course and crash into the ground and put large tears in his armor, revealing flesh and he began to bleed. 

"PRIME!!!" Agent Fowler yelled to get everyone's attention, Optimus wasn't there. "Something just crashed in the Amazon forest. From the descriptions, it looked a giant man falling." Ratchet remembered that Optimus was taking Jack and his mother through the same area. "I will head out there, Optimus is already in that area." Ratchet grabbed his medical kit and comms Optimus to tell him to me him at rendezvous coordinates to investigate. 

"We will be experiencing a slight detour in our expedition." Optimus says to both Jack and June who are sitting on his shoulder pad. They both nod and turn their heads towards a loud howl. Unfortunately, that was the direction they were heading. 

Optimus and Ratchet, along with Jack and June head towards the howling carefully. 

Megatron woke up in immense pain and howled. He saw tears and deep gashes in his armor, flesh exposed. 

Optimus stared in horror. He saw Megatron, or at least he thought, the being had similarities to Megatron. But the gashes in its armor exposed flesh, not protoform. "Identify yourself." He should have stayed down. 

Megatron turned around and saw Optimus, Ratchet, and two humans. He howled, which blinded and stunned them, then charged.

"Ratchet, get them out of here." Optimus dived to the side and avoided the being. He got a close look and saw that it was Megatron. "Megatron, calm down. We are here to help." 

Megatron stopped to contemplate Optimus' statement. He shook his head; the pain in the back of his head was back. It was spreading, falling to his knees, he gripped the back of his head. 

Jack was worried about Optimus. Megatron didn't look like he was in control. He wanted to be by Optimus's side, but he couldn't do anything against Megatron. He still got down from Ratchet's hand and ran. His mother and Ratchet were about to follow when Megatron turned and tried to smash Jack when he stopped right above him. Megatron and Jack both stopped and stayed there.


	2. Where did it go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things are not what they seem. All pasts are not how they are told. The Autobots learn these and begin to question what they know.

(Transference linked) Jack open his eyes to see and young man and a one-eyed Cybertronian, Shockwave. "Good morning, Old friend." He didn't know him that well. He wanted to know what was going on but could only grunt. "I'm afraid the disease has taken your voice, but we have prepared the finest serums to treat you." Something clicked. {You know, Megatronus, you should watch what you say out loud.} More grunting, he saw all of this through Megatron' eyes. {Oh, this? I had them fit you with a transference bolt. As a way to --control you.} "And look, look who hasn't left your side since you took ill-" {Look at him, old man. Look at your son.} Megatron had a son? He turned to look at him. A symbol appeared; he committed it to memory. "Can he hear me? Father, it's me, Issah. Do you remember me?" Issah said, removing his face mask and sitting next to him. "Of course he remembers you, young Dax." Shockwave spoke {Which will make this reunion all the more tragic...when you watch him die.} Megatron was grunting, heart rate increased, he was trying to yell at Shockwave. Everything blackened. 

Jack panted and fell to his knees. Megatron was gone and Optimus, as well as Ratchet, knelt beside him, his mother grasping his arm and holding him upright while he coughed. They ground bridged home. 

Jack explained everything to Optimus and Ratchet. He was tired, and his head hurt. "None of this makes sense," Ratchet spoke up after a moment, "everything you told us doesn't match up with anything we know." Ratchet turned when Optimus cleared his throat "I have known Megatron for millennia, and he never had a son, let alone one that was human. It stands to reason that Megatron's past is incorrect." 

Jack drew the symbol he saw in case he forgot. He needed to get to Megatron again, "We have to find him again. Megatron is out of control, and we need to calm him down." Ratchet explained that he shot Megatron with a tracking dart. He was in the United States now. Jack, Optimus, and Ratchet bridged to a cave that looked like a containment cell. "This must of held Megatron." A hum in the corner of the room caught Jack's attention, and he found a device that had a spiral of symbols. Jack saw one of the symbols glow blue and touched it. 

"It is with the greatest of risk that I commit this recording. The hidden codices within reveal the weakness of your most feared enemy. My creations. My frames of war." Shockwave spoke. Jack wanted to hear more, but it wouldn't allow him, he needed a different code than the one he had, he needed Megatron. 

"We found what we could here, lets head back and try and find him again. He is the key; I can feel it." Jack said, and they headed back. 

This time they found Megatron. Jack was concerned; he didn't know if it would work again. He didn't even know what he did. He couldn't think about what he did, he needed to focus, mainly because Megatron just slammed Ratchet into the ground and threw Optimus against a tree. Jack ran to Megatron and placed his hand on Megatron's foot. It worked, both were frozen in memory. 

Jack looked around and noticed a flesh-like material fade and appear as he breathed, "You served with distinction, old Dax. We commissioned a portrait in your honor, there on the wall." That gave Jack the symbol he needed. "The sentient battle at hull... I can't imagine... You were awarded the "Lua Cross" for valor." Issah spoke. "Will you follow in your father's path?" Shockwave inquiries, "Of course." Issah responded with confidence. {He will, and his children will. You see these are the stakes of this little game for you and I. Each move will be another, and another, culled from your subversive bloodline. You thought you could outplay me? I've had lifetimes to plan my defection. You spied on me, intercepted my communications. But I saw your move, long before you took it. And so... we come to the consequences.} Megatron is struggling and grunting. "Father? You... You alright? Please do something for him!" Everything blackened. 

Jack gasped, "I couldn't breathe." He said panting. "I have a new code. Let us head home." They returned home and opened the Vitruvian.* 

The symbol glowed, and he opened the file.


	3. What choice do we have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All miracles require sacrifice.

"Our hubris shone like a black star... for our technology, our war-machines were your kin. How easily you turned them against us. We were forced to older means. Not circuits, nor light... but flesh and disease. Our horrors past, our ravaged outer colonies... became gardens! We cultured the Infestation, conceiving of a hybrid. Transformed, but only just. The 'Helminth' was created, born to yield these new warriors, worthy of battle against you. The great and terrible Unicorn.  
We took our greatest, volunteers or not, and polluted them with these cultured reagents. They transformed. They became Infested...... but only just. Their skin blossomed into sword-steel. Their organs, interlinked with untold resilience. Yet their minds were free of the Infested madness. Or so we thought. We set them upon the battlefield, bio-drones under our command. The Warframes... All of them... failures." 

"Surprised? They turned on us, just as you did. And so we had no choice but to commit them to the grave. This is all you know, Unicorn, but there is a hidden half, a secret, that lies within a place forbidden to you and your kind." 

"I speak of the Void." With that, the entry ended, "What is the Void?" Jack looked to Optimus for the answer. "The Void is a mysterious realm of extradimensional space, where the laws of physics hold little sway. It is the source of many mysterious phenomena, such as void storms, and potentially the origin of your powers." Optimus was about to continue explaining when Agent Fowler appeared on the screen, "PRIME!!", once Optimus was in view Agent Fowler continued, "Megatron is on the move. He is moving a lot faster than before, so he either flying or he has found a faster way to sprint. You won't be able to catch him until he gets to his destination." The screen showed the tracking device and how fast he was moving. "What is his destination?" Optimus had Jack on his shoulder "He is on his way to Impact, Texas. It has already been evacuated." The ground bridge opened, and they went in. 

Megatron sliced through the top of a restaurant and looked inside of the gash in the building. Nothing. A ground bridge opened near him, and he growled at the portal before dashing behind a building. He cannot let Shockwave find him. He nearly yelped when he turns to see the child, the same child that has been in his head, the same he is slowly trusting. "Found him." Came from behind and he jumped on top of a building to remain out of reach. "Megatron? Hey, relax." Jack spoke and motioned for everyone else to back off. "You know me." Megatron hesitated in meeting the child willingly when a large metal dragon-like form came down from the sky. "Found you!!" Predaking bellowed, Megatron roared and jumped off the building towards the child and the other two mechs to avoid the predacon. Megatron grabbed the child and dashed away once he gained some distance he opened back panels in his legs and back to expose thrusters. "No! Stop!" Jack placed a hand on Megatron's servo, and he stopped before he could take off. 

"All miracles require sacrifice." 

Megatron was breathing heavily, he looked around and saw Ballas, his son, and Jack; standing at the foot of the berth.* 

"You have relived this moment countless times, but our minds are linked now." Ballas looked towards Issah "I'm sorry, Issah, the time has come." Jack spoke now, "We'll face this together." {Don't worry, I'm not going to kill your boy.} Ballas pointed at Megatron and then to Issah, "You are." Megatron howled as he lept at Issah "FATHER!"


	4. Can this be fixed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Jack meet again, and a particular dragon appears.

Jack was in some sort of plane, everything was dark and, gold? Small golden glowing spheres were flying around when one passed by it was Issah speaking. They were memories. A lotus flower tree was a little ways away, so Jack began to walk towards it. 

Once closer to the tree, Jack saw Megatron, in his organic form. No armor, only flesh. He was grasping his head and shaking violently. Jack only kneeled in front of him, his mere presence was enough to calm the raging beast. Panting, Megatron then kneeled as well, a memory flew past them and Ballas' voice spoke. 

"We had created monsters we couldn't control. We drugged them, tortured them, eviscerated them... We brutalized their minds... but it did not work. Until they came." Megatron and Jack had aligned, soothing the beast. 

"And it was not their force of will - not their Void devilry - not their alien darkness... it was something else. It was that somehow, from within the derelict-horror, they had learned a way to see inside an ugly, broken thing--" Jack now was one with Megatron. 

"And take away its pain." Ballas ended and silence fell until..... "We are one, we will accept this memory and move beyond its control. The emptiness will fuel our wrath." 

The new Megatron Umbra stood, grabbing his sword and turned at just the right moment to slash across Predaking's leaving a gash down his snout. The predacon reared back, Megatron was in control and Predaking had to warn Shockwave. With a final roar, the predacon flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries
> 
> Moments after the sync....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at schedules; I'm trying to rectify that.  
> I'm going to set up a schedule.

Megatron dropped his sword and fell to one knee, tired and worn. Optimus and Ratchet caught up and were keeping their distance before Megatron looked up and nodded. "He's okay now." Jack appeared on Megatron's shoulder. He was dawning a suit, similar to a diving suit, sporting Megatron's old colors of gunmetal grey and red. 

"Jack! What happened?" Optimus slowly approached Megatron to get a view of his appearance. 

Megatron's old spiky shoulders were now smoothed down to a more round and natural look. Most of Megatron was a dark grey with purple and gold accents, a scar-like emblem along his right shoulder. A black scarf around his neck was going down the back of his knees, and the middle of his chest in the front. Another cloth on the front and back of his waist was going down to his feet. Heavy armor around his shins and back, hiding thrusters. Most of the gashes did not heal and a hole in his helmet, exposing his eye. 

"Optimus, Predaking came after us, and I connected with Megatron, we synced and defended ourselves." Jack spoke, now leaning against Megatron's head, both body and mind a strained. 

"Predaking? The predacon that went after you and Megatron?" Jack nodded. "We need to get you both back to base to recover," Ratchet spoke up after a moment of silence. Ratchet moves to pick up Jack, and Optimus goes to carry Megatron through the ground bridge. 

Optimus moved Megatron to the med bay, and Jack was moved to a stretcher on the catwalk over by June. 

Megatron was hesitant at first to trust Ratchet; but soft, southing emotions sent from Jack. Jack had blacked out from the stress on his mind. Megatron followed soon after. 

Jack was taken to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Astro-second= .498 second (Dreamwave’s comics)  
> Klik= 1.2 minutes (IDW comics)  
> Breem= 8.3 minutes (Dreamwave’s comics)  
> Groon= ~1 hour  
> Cycle= 12 hours (G1 UK comics)  
> Deca-cycle= ~3 weeks (IDW comics)  
> Quartex= ~1 Earth month  
> Solar cycle= ~1 day (Animated)  
> Stellar cycle= ~1 year (Animated)  
> Vorn= 83 years (Dreamwave’s comics) 
> 
> Brain: Processor  
> Head: Helm  
> Face: Face Plates  
> Ears: Audials  
> Nose: Olfactory Sensor  
> Eye Brow: Optical Ridge  
> Eyes: Optics  
> Mouth: Intake  
> Chest: Chassis  
> Spine: Spinal Strut  
> Chest Plates  
> Mid-Section  
> Arms  
> Hands: Servos  
> Fingers: Digits  
> Shoulder Pads  
> Butt: Aft  
> Feet: Pedes  
> Joints: Pistons  
> Muscles: Cables  
> Veins: Fuel lines  
> Stomach: Tanks  
> Lungs: Vents  
> Heart: Spark  
> T-cog


End file.
